Pride
by spottedleopard79
Summary: Leon is the grandson of Simba and next in line to be the king. Cloud is one of the last surviving members of his pride. When Leon saves Cloud's life, their not so similar lives get intertwined. But will Cloud be able to stay with Leon when he still blames himself for his own prides demise.
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for ths story from a picture I saw on Deviantart. I love the idea of the two of them as lion, i dont know why. I'm writing my Mamimum ride story but that shouldn't slow me down from updating this. If you like please review, for the cookie monster!

**I don't own kingdom hearts, nobody would like that.**

* * *

Timon stood on Pride Rock. Simba and Kovu were having a meeting as it seems that the hyena were trying to, once again, take over the Pride Lands. Most of the animals that lived in the Pride Lands were gathering at the bottom of the giant rock. Timon looked down at all of the gathering animals, thankful that they were not down there cause of Pumba's strange digestion in crowds.

A flash of gold caught his eye. He knew there were no golden furred animals in the Pride Lands except for the lions, but none of them have that golden of color in their fur. He looked over to where he saw the flash just in time to see a lion tail flick behind a rock.

There could be only one explanation; an intruder.

Timon ran into the cave that all the lions slept in. One lion sat inside, his dark brown fur hid him well in the darkness. He had some red patches in his fur; he also had a black necklace around his neck in the shape of a roaring lion and a thick black ring around his tail. He obtained them both from the humans.

"Leon!"

The dark lion turned at his name, revealing a scar running across his face that he got from a battle against the hyena.

"What can I help you with Timon?" Timon was an old friend of his grandfather's; Leon knew it was best to respect him. Even if he was only about a foot tall.

"There is an intruder! I saw them with my own eyes!"

_An intruder?_ Leon flattened his ears as he thought. His father was busy with the meeting, as was Simba. And he couldn't go to his mother for help with this. He got to his paws and ran to the cave entrance.

"Show me where." He called over his shoulder.

Timon quickly ran after him.

Cloud raced across the Pride Lands, he had to get away from the meeting as fast as he could. Cloud had golden fur with a white/blond mane; his under belly and the tips of his paws the same color as his mane. He was a small, lithe lion. He wasn't very good at battles, but his small body made him fast and a great spy. Which was why he was so horrified that he had been caught spying on the meeting, by a Meer cat no less.

How could he be so reckless?

He already made one too many mistakes in his live. Even though he was a stealthy lion, he was very clumsy and seemed to mess everything up.

Which was why he no longer had a pride of his own.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, now was not a time to think of that. Being as fast as he is, he was sure that if someone was following him there was no way they would catch him, but it was better to be save then sorry.

And that was the reason why he kept running, and why he almost lost his life that faithful day.

He was running alongside a large cliff that, after a long drop, was a rushing river. It happened to be the same river that Zira lost her life in all those years ago. Cloud didn't realize that the ground under his paws was weak. As he ran at top speed the ground under his feet gave way, sending him cascading down the cliff. He reached out desperately for a hold, but every time he grabbed hold of rock it ripped out of the cliff wall.

He slammed into a ledge sticking out of the rock wall, knocking the wind out of him. The force of the hit sent him rolling off the ledge and tumbling down the cliff once again. But that small stop slowed him down enough to grab onto a paw hold in the cliff wall, completely stopping his fall. He dangled there with his front claws digging into the stone and his back paws dangling. He quickly dug his back claws into the stone wall. He looked up at the ledge that he hit that was about an arm's length away from where he was. The rocks crumbled around his claws, making him slide down.

_Great, just great._

Leon raced across the Pride Lands, his home. No one would step paw into his home and get away with it. Timon and Pumba ran behind him, well Timon rode on Pumba. They had picked up Pumba before they left because Timon was slow and they didn't know how dangerous the intruder was.

They had gone to where Timon said he saw the intruder. No one was there, but faint lion footprints were scattered in the dirt and the fresh scent of lion was in the air. Leon was easily able to follow the scent trail, whoever it was didn't try very hard to hide the fact that he was there.

The intruder had to be fast because they had already run through most of the Pride Lands with no sign that they had stopped for a break. Pumba was getting tired of running but there was no way Leon was going to stop running. What if the intruder was like Scar and working with the hyena?

They soon made it to the cliff where his father's mother, Zira, died. The sight of the river dampened many of his prides resolve because of the battle that took place here. But Leon was a determined lion and kept following the scent even when Timon and Pumba stopped.

He ran a good ways before the scent suddenly stopped. He looked around for any places that the intruder could be hiding but there was no sign of any place to hide in.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Leon looked down at the river in confusion. It sounded like the voice was coming from down there….

"Can you help me or what?"

He followed the sound of the voice to see a golden lion holding onto the cliff wall, obviously trying not to fall.

_Of course he is trying not to fall you moron!_

_Shut up you._

_I am you, so you just told yourself to shut up._

Leon chose to ignore the voice in favor of jumping down on the rocks that stuck out of the cliff. He stopped on the ledge that was just above the golden lions head. He looked at the distance between the two and figured that if they both reached they would be able to grab each other's paws. He lay down on the ledge and held out his paw to the other.

Yes, he knew this was the intruder, but even so, he could not just let him die.

The other lion looked at his paw as if it were a foreign object.

"Just grab it, it's not gonna bite!" Leon snarled.

"I know that! I'm not a complete idiot!" The golden lion snapped back. His voice was smooth and deep, though not as deep as Leon's.

Cloud leaned some of his weight onto his left paw so he could reach out with his right. Right when his grip left the rock, the rocks under his left paw gave way to the sudden weight. He quickly latched onto the wall with both his front paws again. He slid down a couple more feet before stopping. He looked up at the dark lion above him and knew there was no way he would be able to reach him now.

He was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took me so long. I have no excuse except being the lazy, prcrastiating girl I am. Thank you everyone who review and favorited, it meas a lot to me!

I have a favor to ask you guys, not that I deserve it after not updating in like forever, but I have been putting some original stories on a sight called Wattpad and if you like my stories I would love it if you checked them out. I will even except flames on there! that way I know how to fix my writing and I will also know you read it that way. The link is on my profile.

As for the cover, that was not the pic I wanted. The one I liked wouldn't fit. Oh well.

**I do not own Kingdom hearts, trust me no one would like that.**

* * *

Cloud's grip on the wall slowly started to loosen. What was the point? It was his fault that so many of his pride died, so wouldn't it only be fair if he died as well? He glanced down at the rushing river, he probably wouldn't feel anything if he let go. Right? Right.

Just as he let go, a paw wrapped around his arm. Cloud looked up to see stormy grey eyes staring into his own sky blue. He gaped at the dark lion in awe, how the heck did he do that? He must be one talented lion to reach this far down.

"Alright guys, pull me up!"

Cloud blinked in confusion at the others call. That is until he realized what he must be talking about. He looked past the dark lions body to see a warthog holding onto the others tail with its teeth.

_Yum, warthog stew._

Cloud shook his head; this was no time to be thinking like that. But he couldn't help it if he was hungry.

The warthog pulled back on the dark lion's tail, pulling both lions up onto the ledge. Cloud let out a sigh of relief. Even though he was not on solid ground it was nice to not be dangling.

The dark lion motioned to the trail that would lead them back to solid ground with one of his paws. Nodding his thanks, Cloud bounded up the trail easily and sprawled happily on the ground when he got to the top. He lifted his head up when a paw started prodding at his side.

"You ok?" The dark lion asked though his eyes and tone showed no emotion.

Creepy.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for saving me." He mumbled, slightly annoyed that he needed help. He sat up into a sitting position and examined the other lion. He had dark brown fur with some red patches and some human stuff on. How the heck did he get those?

He shook his head and got up, "well, I better be going, sorry for wasting your time."

The dark lion jumped in front of him as he started walking away, "wait, who said saving you was wasting my time?"

"Me."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Whatever."

He ran off without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Two lion cubs were walking through the elephant graveyard. One of the cubs had golden fur with an orangish color under his paws and spiked up fur on his head. The other cub had chocolate brown fur with a white under belly and spiked brown fur on his head. The brown cub was lagging behind, his head low to the ground and he was dragging his paws.

"Roxas," He moaned pathetically, "can we take a break?"

"No, Sora. We have to find Cloud." Roxas sighed, he knew his brother was tired but Cloud could be in danger.

"But Roxas," Sora moaned.

"No buts Sora!"

Sora crossed his eyes and made a funny face, "No buts Sora!" He mocked.

"Real mature."

Sora smiled and uncrossed his eyes. He looked around the graveyard, giving sympathetic looks to each dead elephant he came across. After ten minutes of walking Sora felt like his fur was going to catch fire, and it couldn't be from the heat as there was none. He flattened himself close to the ground, his ears pricked.

He felt his fur fluff up when he heard something, "Roxas…."

"What now Sora?" Roxas groaned in annoyance.

"I hear laughing"

"Laughing? Sora, who would be laughing here?"

"I don't know, but I defiantly hear laughing."

Roxas finally stopped walking and turned to face his brother, annoyance was obvious on his face. "I know this is new for you Sora, but do you really need attention right now?"

"I'm not saying this for attention! I swear!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, how could it not be him trying to get attention? No one would laugh in this place. That would just be sick. He turned away from his brother and began walking again. He took three steps before stopping.

_What's that noise? It sounds like…laughing?_

He looked back at Sora to see that he had a smug look on his face. He knew that Roxas heard it too. Roxas perked up his ears, trying to find out where the laughing was coming from. The laughter seemed to be coming from on the ledges, but, who would be laughing in a place like this?

He looked up and at the ledges that surrounded them and skimmed over them. The only sign that anyone was here with them was the laughing. The laughing seemed to louder and louder until it soon surrounded the two lion cubs. A flicker of black and grey fur turned his attention from the ledges to a large boulder. Roxas flicked his ears toward the boulder only to hear the laughter.

_Why does it sound so familiar?_

Sudden realization made his golden fur stand on end.

This was bad.

Roxas slowly backup to where Sora was looking at the ledges in amazement. He flicked Sora with his tail to get his attention, when he got it he pointed to a small trail that cut off from the main trail with his nose.

"On the count of three," He whispered into Sora's ear. Sora nodded his head slowly so the enemy wouldn't see.

"One" Roxas mumbled

"Two," Sora added quietly.

"THREE!" The two cubs shouted together as they shot for the small trail.

The sounds of paws thumping the ground behind them warned them of a chase. Sora hesitantly looked over his shoulder to see a whole swarm of hyena running after them. He quickly looked back in front of him and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Roxas' breaths quickly became gasps for air as he ran in front of Sora. While they lived with their now destroyed pride they had no reason to practice running, now he wished he had. He was so into running from the hyena he didn't notice the small cliff in coming up on them until it was almost too late. He dug into the ground with his hind legs so he slid into a sitting position and hoped he would stop in time.

He sighed in relief as he stopped right at the edge. Then he remembered Sora. He watched as he brother practically jumped over the edge. Without hesitation he lunged out and grabbed his brother's scruff with his teeth. Sighing with relief, the two sat and looked down. The cliff wasn't too big, you could easily see the bottom, but if you fell you would defiantly break a bone or two.

The two could hear the hyena laughter not too far from where they were. They needed to move, and fast. Roxas looked around desperately for a way out of this mess. It seemed that the lion Gods were looking down upon them, as he found exactly what he needed.

"There!" He shouted in excitement and ran over to the giant elephant trunk bone that started at the top of the cliff and went down; curving upward for a while after it touched the bottom.

"It's like a slide!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Step ahead of you bro," Roxas grabbed Sora's scruff with his teeth again and literally threw him down onto the bones. Roxas looked back and saw the hyena turning the corner and running straight for him.

"And I was worried about Cloud..." He sighed under his breath, and then he jumped.


End file.
